


One Night

by eyeore40



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cum Swallowing, Human Stiles, Kissing, M/M, Sex, Stripping, Werewolf Derek, bareback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeore40/pseuds/eyeore40
Summary: Derek alone, picks up a scent.  It's Stiles.  The kiss, strip each other and have sex





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first submission. This is in fact the first thing I have written in over 30 years, since high school. Was never any good at writing. Thought I would give it a try and see what kind of response I get.

It was a bright night with the moon full. Derek Hale was lying on his bed in the house where he lived as a child. Scarred from the fire so long ago. He was now alone. On these nights he never felt more alone. As he lay there looking out at the moon. His nostrils flared as he caught a scent that should not be there. 

He went to the window. There on the edge of the clearing stood a young man, just staring at the house. Derek watched the young man, who appeared to be a statue as he didn’t move a muscle. Derek descended the stairs and out the front door. He was still there at the clearings edge. 

As Derek approached him he didn’t move. As he came closer Derek realized it was Stiles Stilinski, Scott’s best friend. He Approached and said “Stiles, what are you doing here? Why are you out here at night with everything that has been going on?

I wanted to make sure you were safe, I wanted to watch over you Stiles said. Watch over me!!, I’m the alpha. Stiles finally moved, coming close to Derek. He was right in Derek’s face, he said, “you’re not as strong as you think you are” and reached out to caress Derek’s face. 

Derek moaned at the touch, His whole body shook as Stiles continued to caress his cheek. Derek was frozen in place, afraid that stiles would run if he made a move. Stiles hand slipped behind Derek head and entwined itself in Derek’s hair. Stiles leaned forward and kissed Derek ever so softly.

That was all it took. Derek grabbed stiles around the waist and pressed his lips against stiles lips. Stiles moaned and opened his mouth. Derek’s tongue slipped in and caressed stiles tongue. 

They kissed for what seemed like forever until Derek broke the kiss to breath. Stiles whispered. “I want you” I’m all yours” is all Derek could manage to get out. Their eyes met and the love in Stiles eyes made Derek melt.

He let loose of Stiles and then took his hand and led him into the house. Up the stairs and to his bedroom. Stiles kissed Derek again and began to strip him. Derek grabbed his hands which startled Stiles. The look on his face was of sadness. Thinking he had done something wrong. “What did I do wrong? I’m sorry. Tears welled up in his eyes. 

You did nothing wrong Stiles. I just want to make sure this is what you want. I am a werewolf. There is the chance that I may lose control and the wolf will come out. Stiles beamed and said, “I hope so”. 

Derek rolled his eyes and shook his head. Released stiles hand and let him continue to strip him. Stiles made quick work of Derek’s clothes. He stared with mouth open as he saw Derek for the first time. The broad chest, strong arms tight waist Awesome ass and the biggest, hooded cock he has ever seen. 

He could barely take his eyes off of Derek’s cock until Derek lifted his chin kissed him and said, “my turn” He was a lot slower and methodical about removing Stiles clothes. Stiles moaned ever so softly with every touch of Derek’s hands on his bare body. 

When he was done Derek laid Stiles in bed and climbed on top of him. They laid there kissing and Derek’s hands were roaming over Stiles body. Stiles Held Derek’s head in both his hands. They locked eyes and then Stiles moved Derek’s mouth down to his neck. 

Where Derek placed little kisses and little bites. He moved down further to Stiles nipples, then his pits, Ribs, and abdomen. When he was at Stiles crotch, styles shudder and gasped “DEREK” Derek looked up at stiles face. He smiled as Stiles eyes rolled back in his head and his back arched. Derek lapped at the pre-cum oozing from stiles cock. He licked the head and then slowly down the shaft and then back up. 

He slipped his lips around the head of Stiles cock and Stiles bucked, He almost flooded Derek mouth but Derek pulled off his cock. A whimper escaped stiles lips. Derek whispered, “Hold off as long as you can baby” Stiles smiled and as best he could nod his head. Derek began working stiles cock to the point of cumming and then backing off. Stiles began to groan in frustration.

He grabbed Derek’s head and shoved his cock into Derek’s mouth and as far down his throat as he could get. That was all it took, and Stiles exploded. Derek swallowed every last drop and stiles collapsed on the bed, spent and covered in sweat. Derek moved up and kissed him and said, “Did you enjoy that” Stiles with glazed over eyes just nodded. 

Stiles could feel Derek’s cock against his skin and it was slick with pre-cum. He managed to roll Derek over and Started kissing and nibbling on Derek. He paid extra attention to Derek’s hard nipples which made Derek moan and his cock twitch. 

He loved Derek’s body. When he reached Derek’s hooded cock. He licked the pre-cum oozing from Derek’s hood. Slipped his tongue inside and about sent Derek through the roof. Derek Howled and bucked. Stiles looked up to see if Derek had shifted to werewolf yet. Nothing yet. Stiles attacked Derek’s cock with more lust. He swallowed as much as he could. 

He could barely get his mouth around the large shaft. Derek grabbed Stiles head and started fucking stiles mouth. He began growling and stiles did his best to look up at him and there was the werewolf. He Could just see the fangs in Derek’s open mouth. He knew the claws were right their holding his head as Derek fucked his mouth. 

He didn’t care, he knew that Derek would never hurt him. After a few minutes Derek howled So loud the house shook and exploded in Stiles mouth. Stiles swallowed every drop of Derek’s cum. Finally dislodging Derek’s cock from his throat, he climbed up and Kissed Derek. Derek’s eyes were bright blue and glowing. I want you to fuck me. I need you inside me. I WANT THE WOLF!!

Are you sure Stiles, I don’t want to hurt you. You would never hurt me, I trust you, I love you. I have since the moment I saw you in the woods all those months ago. 

Derek beamed and flipped Stiles onto his back. Kissed him and moved down his body. He grabbed Stiles knees and flipped them up and forward, exposing Stiles perfect ass. He dove in and started aggressively eating Stiles tight hole. He worked one finger in, and after a bit a second one. And then a third. He was fucking stiles hole with his fingers. Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand and started aggressively pounding his hole. “NOW Derek, I need you now. Derek leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed a condom and lube. Stiles grabbed the condom from Derek and threw it across the room. “NO” I want you, and nothing between us. Derek smiled and began applying lube to his cock and Stiles hole. Relax Baby Derek said as he pressed the head against Stiles hole. 

Stiles winced in pain as Derek forced the head in. Derek froze with a look of terror on his face. Stiles Saw his face pulled him down and kissed him, he whispered “don’t stop now” Derek looked at him and Stiles nodded. Derek Inched farther into Stiles. And the moans coming from stiles were enough to let Derek know he wasn’t hurting him and push more in

After a few minutes Derek was buried to the hilt in Stiles. His eyes had rolled back into his head and his fingers were digging into Derek’s back. Derek started rocking and with every thrust Stiles moaned louder and louder. 

Stiles screamed “DEREK, I WANT THE WOLF” Derek shifted and stiles back arched and He screamed “YES”. He pulled Derek’s face into his neck and could feel Derek’s fangs scrapping along his skin. 

Derek assaulted Stiles ass for a few minutes and then Howled once more and exploded in Stiles. Their bodies shook with the eruption of Derek’s cum into stiles ass. He clenched down on Derek’s cock and held it there. He did not want to ever let go of That fantastic cock. Derek collapse on Stiles and finally Stiles let him go. Derek rolled onto his back. Stiles managed to roll over and meet Derek’s eyes. 

They laid there for a while in each other’s arms. Finally, Stiles smiled and said “can we do that again” Derek smiled rolled his eyes and attacked stiles. Twice more that night Derek’s howls shook the house.


End file.
